


He’s just sleeping

by Ralli



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Major Spoilers, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli
Summary: He’s just sleeping, Sam tells himself.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	He’s just sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> kakshflrnaksjdnd this is a drabble my stupid brain went ‘oh god Sam has to retrieve Tommy’s body’.

Sam, after figuring out the security issue, walks to the high security prison. His face is somber behind his creeper mask. The lava slowly lowers and he almost doesn't want to look. He has to though; he can't just walk away from this. Bodies don't disapear after a final canon death. Someone has to get Tommy.

He crosses with the bridge, keeping his eyes on Dream, only Dream, and the blood on his mask. Sam is the Warden, he can't get emotional, he can't beat the shit out of Dream like he wants to. He's just here for Tommy, like he should have been earlier. When the netherite sinks into the floor, Sam forces himself to find the kid's body, lying motionless on the cell floor. Tommy's face is slack, almost like he's sleeping. There's too much blood, and Sam could loose his lunch if he thinks about it too much.

He gently picks the kid up and the skin is too cold, the blood is coagulated and starting to reek worse than the smell of metal. Dream doesn't move, which Sam considers a mercy to himself, because his hands shake when he thinks of Dream's stupid smiley mask. He's holding Tommy, who he tells himself is just sleeping. If his hands shake he'll wake the poor boy up.

He crossses the bridge back again, a lump in his throat as he tries not to cry. Tommy is still skinnier than any kid should be, and Sam thinks he can feel his ribs up against his arm. The ribs don't expand, and he whisks that horrible realization away with the soft thought 'he's sleeping, just sleeping’. 

Tommy is burried with his discs.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain. 
> 
> I sent this to a friend over discord as we both cried about the vod.


End file.
